


[ArthurMera][Smallville]此情江海深

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: ArthurMera, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Arthur Curry/Mera (Smallville)
Series: Smallville 同人文 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[ArthurMera][Smallville]此情江海深

[ArthurMera][Smallville]此情江海深  
Pisciculture  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Arthur Curry/Mera  
这文是吐槽剧里这两口子结婚后不去海里住，结果跑了水族馆去养海豚；再说你们为啥要圈养海豚，之前Arthur上大学时还偷了八只海豚放归大海啊。

此情江海深  
迈阿密，大西洋水族馆。  
解甲归田的Arthur和Mera，夫唱妇随，开展特色养殖渔业。  
每天天还没亮，夫妻俩就趁着黑灯瞎火抹黑起来给海豚换水、铲屎、喂食，忙碌的一天繁重而辛劳、枯燥而充实。  
春夏秋夜冬，农林牧副渔，看着水里游来游去的海豚，一个个长得膘肥体壮，小两口欣慰地笑了。  
今年，又是一个丰收年！

天渐迟。  
暮已深。  
Arthur迟未归。  
虽然相信自己的丈夫，但是等了这么久却还是没有他的消息，Mera也不禁担心起来。  
自从婚后，伉俪二人皆是刀山火海共同进退；即便是不得不单刀赴会，也会保持通信时时联络。  
可是今日。。。怎会毫无消息？？  
难道。。。出事了？？  
情急之下，Mera顾不得其他，乘风破浪，追寻而去。

她一定会找到他！

此情江海深，江海径寸心。  
寸心言不尽，不尽不言归。


End file.
